Old Edith
| Appearances = , | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Edith | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | Name = Edith | AKA = Old Edith | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Felderwin, Dwendalian Empire (hometown) Alfield, Dwendalian Empire (temporary home) Lavish Chateau, Nicodranas (current home) | Family = Unnamed Husband (deceased) | Connections = Luc Brenatto (Guardian) Veth Brenatto (Friend) Yeza Brenatto (Friend) Marion Lavorre (Host) Shakäste (Traveling Companion) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is as her name implies, an old woman from the village of Felderwin in the Dwendalian Empire. She is currently staying with Marion Lavorre at the Lavish Chateau in Nicodranas. As an NPC, Old Edith is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Edith is an elderly woman with long gray hair that is a bit wiry and unkempt at the edges. Her wrinkles scrunch her face into an almost perpetual smile. Personality Old Edith is a kind and welcoming woman who is more than willing to look after Luc Brenatto after the loss of his home. Biography Background Old Edith had a husband who passed away seven years prior. She is a long time friend of the Brenatto family. The Mighty Nein were told that Yeza Brenatto's son Luc had been staying with Old Edith since Yeza went missing after the Kryn Dynasty attack. Before knocking on the door of Edith's house, Nott cast Disguise Self to look like a halfling woman. Edith answered the door and recognized Nott's disguised form as "Veth", saying she thought Veth was dead. Nott responded that she was not and asked to see her son. Edith brought a halfling boy to the door. He was confused and said Yeza told him goblins killed his mother. "Veth" briefly talked to Luc and told him she would be back soon. After Luc went back inside the house, "Veth" gave Edith 200 gold and told her to wait for word from them about whether it was safe to stay in Felderwin. ' ' ' ' The Mighty Nein teleported from Rosohna to Nicodranas to drop off Yeza Brenatto. They walked to the Lavish Chateau. They find that Luc Brenatto and Edith have been at the Chateau for about a week. Edith told the Mighty Nein Shakäste took good care of them and made sure they had no problems at the Dwendalian Empire border. Edith stayed behind when the Mighty Nein took Luc and Yeza to the beach. ' ' Edith is still in Nicodranas, happy to have been taken out of the danger zone around Felderwin, and enjoying different foods than she's used to. Relationships 'Brennatto Family' She was the guardian of Luc Brenatto after Yeza sent him to her house for safety just before he was kidnapped by Xhorhasian forces. Nott arranged for Edith to take Luc to Alfield , then later for Shakaste to escort them to Nicodranas. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Non-player characters